Unholy Convictions
by GoWithTheFlo20
Summary: Some things are fated. Even time, space and history cannot stand in its way. 1491, Italy was a dog eat dog world and Bella finds herself shrouded intrigue, scandals, plots and twisted Loves. AU for Twilight. Set a year before Rodrigo becomes Pope. Bella/Cesare, Bella/Juan or Cesare/Bella/Juan, unsure of which on yet.


Unholy Convictions chapter one.

DISCLAIMER- I neither own The Borgias or the Twilight saga, just the plot.

AN- I have no idea were this idea came from but it would not leave me alone until i typed it up. I was unsure weither to publish it or not but then thought i would give it a go into turning it into a story. This is set about a year before Rodrigo becomes pope and is completely AU in regards to twilight. As you can tell Bella isn't going to be acting very Lady like. And even in twilight she never really wanted to get married. I'm planning to turn this into a sort of triology. This one is just going to be Bella in the Borgias world.

**September 13th, Forks 1987.**

All was rather quite apart from the sky thundering echoeing its rage. A simple quant home was silent and dead. A small family slept away inside, unaware of the two people standing on their patio. A police cruiser was parked outside, belonging to the Chief of police in Forks. The blackened stormy sky hid their identities as one twisted the front door handle straight off and entered the opening door. The lights were turned off but they could see as if the sun was shining away in the sky. They crept their way through, taking cautious steps to avoid making any noise. It would be disastrous to wake the inhabitants. The best way for them to deal with this situation was a quick in and out. Less hassle, fewer problems.

A Smokey female voice shattered the silence that had shrouded them. "You're sure this is the right house?" They had just arrived at the top of the stairs, following the heartbeat that beat the fastest. The woman stopped in her tracks as the other figure spun around and glared at her. "Yes. Just hurry the fuck up. We don't need mama and papa bear waking up, do we. Let's just get the baby and you can do your thing." His voice was deep with a rich southern twang to it. It made him sound like a long lost cowboy. The woman scoffed and charged past him and into the room housing the baby they had come all this way for. The room was a bright yellow and the woman, was sure that if she was to view this in the daylight, it would surely blind her.

The woman and man loomed over a cradle just as a flash of lightning ripped its way through the sky, illuminating their faces. The woman had a mane of rambunctious crimson curls, pale skin and equally red eyes. The man shared her eye colour and skin tone but adorned messy blonde locks. The baby woke and looked up at the strangers. She was a chubby little thing. Rosy cheeks and caramel brown eyes. Her head was dusted with dense deep brown curls. The baby's face scrunched up and she started fussing in her tightly wrapped blankets. She let out little squawks of anger at the two above her.

"Victoria do something! She's going to wake up the whole neighbourhood!" Victoria bent down and gently rose the baby out of its bed and rested her against her shoulder. Making quite shushing noises as she rocked side to side. Soon the cries quietened until the baby had fallen asleep all together. Not taking her gaze off the baby she reached over blindly and snapped up the mans arms. "Calm down Peter. We're going to have to rush this. I will only be able to hold it for a very short time. I've never gone back that far before. So we get there. We swop the babies and we leave before we get ripped back okay?"

A strange static electricity started up in the room around Victoria, Peter and the baby. It grew bit by bit until it looked reminiscent of miniature lightning bolts zapping through the room. It all condensed until there was a lively flash of pure white light and all settled in the room. The couple and the baby were gone and the house once again was left deadly silent and dark.

**1472, Renaissance Italy.**

With a resounding crack Victoria, Peter and the baby emerged in a lavish room. A massive bed took up most of the space. It was covered in decorated throws and hand stitched pillows of silk. On the walls hung paintings and a tapestry of a garden and a lake. The obviously expensive surroundings did not subtract from the absalute sorrow of the couple who sat frozen on the bed.

They were both in their thirties. With sun kissed skin and deep mahogany hair. The woman's held more of a red hue than the mans did. In her arms was a baby that held a slight blue tint to its skin. It would not be picked up by anything other than the two supernatural beings eyesight's. Rivers of tears werewere suspended on her cheeks. A few on the edge of her chin, ready to drop. The man was huddled over the lady, his head being supported by hers with the same glistening tears painted on his face. The expressions of pure sadness was one thing that could never quite be described to its true extents. The scene before them was heart shattering but Victoria pushed it aside. They would not be so sullen for long.

"They will unfreeze once we are gone. We have to hurry. We don't have much time left." As Victoria spoke she let go of Peter and made her way to the bed. Gently prying the frozen woman's hands away from the baby, She swopped the babies clothing as fast as she could. Victoria slid the sleeping baby in her arms into the womans. Victoria handed the baby she had taken from the couple to Peter. He did not speak as he gingerly took the baby and backed away from the bed.

Victoria smoothed back the baby girls curls away from her forehead. Running her fingers through the fine, soft hairs. "I'm sorry. This is how it has to be. You will thank me later." Victoria edged away from the bed and grabbed Peter and the un-breathing baby he held.

Peter and Victoria disappeared in the same vivid light and life in the room started up again. The loud sobbing of the woman hitched as she touched the babes face. The baby in her arms eyes cracked open and blinked wearily. The woman looked to her husband and back to the baby again in wonderment. She broke out into teary, joyful laughter as she cuddled the baby closer to her bosom. "Alphredo, My Love! She breathes!"

Alphredo snapped to attention and stared down at the baby as his wife and bundle stared back. Hes hands shook violently as he caressed the babes face, running his thumb back and forth over her chubby cheek. He subsequently joined with his wives joyful laughter. Scooping and sliding his wife and baby closer to his chest. "Maria, it is nothing less of a miracle. God shines down upon us this day! Guard! Bring us Stephan. He has a sister to greet!" Loud echoing of foots steps could be heard rushing down the hallway through the closed bedroom door.

Alphredo only pulled his gaze away from the baby as the door creaked open and a boy no older than ten stepped through. Alphredo beckoned his son to come closer. Stephan walked to the bed a peered curiously at the baby in his mothers arms. She had been successful in wrestling part way from her blankets and was reaching out, grasping for Stephans hair. Stephan laughed as he climbed up and sat upon the bed. He let his father move his arms into the right position and did not argue as his mother placed the baby in his arms. He winced a little as the baby pulled his hair. Alphredo bent over and clasped his sons shoulder. He stared into his sons eyes that was considerably his own.

"You are a big brother now Stephan. And such a title comes certain responsibilities. Tis your duty to look after her when we are not around. Do you understand son?" Stephan glanced down and the little girl in his arms who was gurgling away.

"Yes father." Alphredo smiled as he ruffled his sons hair and took the baby into his arms. Tickling the little girls nose with his finger and chuckling as she grabbed onto it.

"Pray, what shall we call her my love?" Alphredo looked to his wife and then back to his darling baby girl, running names through his mind. None of them fit right. None he could ever see himself calling her. Stephans voice was clear and bright when he spoke. "Isabella."

Alphredo and Maria grinned at each other. It was perfect. Alphredo re-adjusted Isabella in his arms and leant down to kiss her forehead. "Isabella Cigno. Beautiful Swan indeed."

**Thirteen years later.**

The sweeting sickness had ravished their lands and even the influential and powerful Cignos were not immune to its devastation. Maria Cigno had been plucked by death in the first week the sickness had entered their home. No one had time to grieve as Isabella had fallen ill the week afterwards. Alphredo had gotten every doctor he could lay his hands on, but it was no use. They all informed him the same thing. That it was hopeless and Isabella would soon leave this world like her mother had. It was something Alphredo couldn't and wouldn't swallow. Neither could a now twenty three years old Stephan.

Stephan charged his way to the room that held his sick sister. Two guards, a doctor and his father stood outside. Exchanging hushed words as his father prayed for the doctor to take action, anything. Stephan had no time to speak. All he wanted to do was lay his eyes on his sister once more. One of the guards blocked his way when he reached for the handle. Stephan clenched his jaw and breathed heavily threw his nose. His patiance was waning and heads were on the verge of rolling. His voice was hissed but clear. "You think your able to keep me out if I truly wanted in? I advise you to step aside before you find yourself in a predicament that even your shiny armour would not help you out of." The guard stumbled out of his way. Stephan ignored the doctor who was shouting for him not to go in and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

It took him a few moments to acknowledge that the sickly pale, sweat drenched little girl on the bed was his full of life thirteen year old sister. It was not acceptable, seeing her anything but her joyful self. Racing through their garden maze's barefoot and laughing. Playing pranks on the maids and servants of the house. Or even that one time she had spent a whole month healing a bird that had broken its wing. Now she looked miniscule on the overly large bed. Gone were the rich colours of her dresses, they were substituted for a lightweight cotton nightgown. Stephan fell to his knees by her side and grasped her hand.

She was thankfully asleep and away from her pain but he hoped she wasn't so far into the land of dreams that she could not hear him speak. "Oh Bella. What have you acquainted yourself with now? I remember when You climbed that tree that father had forbidden you to, for it being too tall and grand. Thee did it anyway and was stuck up there for two days. You were always so stubborn. You would not come down for gold or sweets. Nevertheless, you did for me. The first time I asked you to drop down. That I would catch you, you let go of the bark without question or caution."

Stephan jerkily rubbed away the tears that had fallen. His voice breaking more the longer he spoke. "I need you to listen to me once more little sister. Hear me and do exactly as i say. Get well and return to us. Mother has already left us and my heart could not bear to lose you too." Stephan stood up and paced for a while. He eventual took a chair from the desk and took a place near her bed. Gazing at his little sister as long as he could keep his eyes open.

Bella groaned as she came back to consciousness. Everything hurt and her skin still felt too hot. That did not deter from the fact that she felt a lot better than she had just yesterday. She whimpered slightly as she pushed herself up and rested against the headboard of her bed. Stephan lay disorderly in a chair next to her bed. His righteous curls were all the more crazy as they normally were and Bella smiled.

Her groans and whimpers must have disturbed him as he sat up and rubbed a hand down his weary face. He looked towards the bed and found Bella grinning at him. Her skin had gained back some colour and her cheeks had returned to being as rosy as they were before. Stephan jumped up and scrambled onto the bed, cradling her face between his hands. Bella chuckled at his antics. She was still wheezy. "God really has blessed you sister! Wait till father lays his eyes upon you. I must go fetch him!" Bella had no time to talk as Stephan had already rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

Their family doctor was the first one that came back through her door. He looked just as shocked as her brother was. He bustled around her, checking her eyes, mouth and temperature. Bella waved his hands away once her father graced them with his presence. He was smiling from ear to ear and Bella reached out for him. Alphredo hugged and kissed her forehead like he had done so many times before. "Doctor, Please keep me in suspense no longer, Is she well?" The doctor glanced up from his equipment and smiled at their lord.

"Against all odds set against her, Lady Isabella has fought off the sickness and will be back to her former self before the month is out." Alphredo once more hugged his daughter to him before standing back and sitting down on the open seat at her bedside. Stephan had come back during the doctor's speech and stood behind their father, smiling just as he was.

"I hope with all my heart that you would not scare us like that again Isabella. I have just lost your mother, to lose you in the same fashion and so soon, I couldn't..." Bella reached over and grasped her fathers prone hand on her bed. His skin felt cool against hers and Bella sighed in relief. Even with the windows wide open the room felt too hot, too stuffy.

"Picture it not father, I'm here and soon to become well again. I do not plan to scare you as such again but a good incentive would be for you to allow me some cake from the bakers." Alphredo chuckled along with her brother. Stephan skirted around Alphredo and plonked himself onto her bed. Bella settled down into her sheets as her family and doctor talked. She was so glad she was going to see another sunrise.

**Four years later.**

Things had been good for the last four years after Bella had fallen ill. It had been a hard hit to overcome the death of her mother but her family had glued themselves back together. Sometimes Bella could still see the hole Maria Cigno had left but as time passed her by she learned to instead of morn her missing in those moments to imagine what she would do. It kept her alive in a way and Bella swore to the almighty father that she would always try to keep her mother alive in her mind and heart.

As good as things had become, they also became worse. After falling ill. Alphredo had become more adamant that Bella did not leave the house unsupervised, if he let her out at all. There was no more running the grounds freely for Bella. The fact saddened her. If he even caught wind of an illness settling into their city, he would confine her to the house. She understood that he was attempting to protect her in his own way. He was afraid that he was going to lose her like he did their mother. But the gilded cage he put her in had her suffocating.

Bella had let the maid dress her and then left her room in a flurry of skirts. The servants were busy carrying furniture and paintings. Boxes littered the floor and Bella laughed as she jumped over them. "Be careful Me Lady!" Getting to the top of the staircase she spun around, holding onto the bannister to see Rodrick, one of their guards. "Aren't I always Rick?" Rodrick shook his head as he went back to helping a young maid carry a portrait down the stairs. Bella took the steps two at a time, lifting her skirt with one hand. She had learnt from last time that letting her skirts move freely when on the stairs was a terrible idea.

At the bottom of the stairs, her brother stood off to the side talking to stable boy. Bella snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. " Good morn dearest brother!" Stephan grinned and brought her into an embrace, which she gladly returned.

"Isabella, Should you not be in the Carriage by now? And where is your hairnet?" Bella reached up and touched the back of her head. The bejewelled hair nets were irritating and Bella preferred her hair to be as loose and free as was socially acceptable. Stephan offered her his arm and Bella took it. They both made their way outside to the awaiting carriages.

"I know not brother. On to more brighter things, aren't you excited! we're going to Rome, the city of Painting and Sculptures and music. And dancing! You know how much I adore dancing." Stephan smiled indulgently as he opened the front door. The sky was free of clouds, a brilliant blue glaring down upon them.

"What of love sister? Rome is renowned for its love stories." Bella scoffed at Stephan. She knew he was seeking to goad her. Their father had refused every match that had ever come her way. Bella did not mind. Her husband would expect her to wear shoes and hairnets and to behave like the lady her blood dictated her to be. There was nothing worse in Bellas opinion.

"I will have no such time for silly things like love and match's Stephan. I will be dancing my way through the city. Are you coming into the carriage with us?" They came to a stop next to red and gold carriage. Stephan fiddled with the handle of his duelling sword on his hip. It was a habit he had gained ever since he first wore his sword.

"You are the sole Lady I know to call love silly. And no I will be riding down. Worry not, I will be there just as you are. You must hurry in. We shall be leaving any moment. Stay safe little sister and I pray you not purposefully aggravate father too much." Bella chuckled as she climbed into the carriage with the help of Stephan. The velvet curtain swooshed closed and Bella oriented towards her father opposite her.

The carriage moved ahead with a jolt and Bella grasped onto the armrest to stop herself from falling off her seat. Alphredo had aged well. He still looked young but the few grey streaks in his midnight black hair gave way to his true age. "Father, if we arrive in Rome when the sun is still high may haps you would allow me to explore the grand city?" Alphredo stopped righting on a scroll and put his quill down. Folding his hands on his lap. Bella knew his answer was going to be a no. It was always a no. "We shall see once we arrive."

Bellas shoulders sagged in defeat. There would be no seeing when they got there. She should of knew better. This new start was going to be exactly the same as before but with another back drop. They rode for a little while in silence until it became too much for her. "Father, Do you remember Jane? One of my maids?" At his nod, she carried on.

"She has had a healthy baby girl. She wrote to me this morn. She and her husband are overjoyed. Rightly so. She is sixteen this summer. And she has been married for two years. Will I ever be married?" Bella toyed with the ends of her hair. She did not wish to get married but sometimes she worried. Stephan would inherit the house and then where would she be? An old crone on the streets? Bella couldn't make up mind which fate was worse. A man dictating her every day life or ending up alone when she eventually died. Bella wished sometimes she could ride a horse into the horizon and study the world. As unhelpful as the daydream was, it made her smile.

Alphredo leant over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He patted her cheek affectionately. "Yes. When I come upon a match that is worthy of you and our family name. I owe your mother justly so." Bellas fears were smoothed a little. Alphredo wouldn't pick just anyone. The fear of ending up with a woman beater dissipated. Her father was a great man. He would choose a good man too.

**Six months later.**

Bella paced around her new room in unadulterated anger. They had moved to Rome six months ago and Bella had not been permitted to leave once. Bella understood the first two months, Stephan and Alphredo were busy with settling their estate. As time drew by the more livid she got. They gave her flimsy excuses and honeyed smiles. Bella hated it. She refused to be locked up like an animal any longer.

Slowly a plan established its self in her mind. If they refused to accompany her to town or to appoint someone to. She would take it upon herself. Bella slipped out of her room and into the servant quarters. Alphredo and Stephan were out in town but she knew if she left now one of the guards would follow her. That gave her one option. She would dress like a servant to help hide herself in town once one of the guards had caught up with her. She knew for a fact that they would find her quite quickly but she only wanted out of the stifling house for a an hour or two. The disguise would grant her that much time.

Bella took a chambermaids plain dress and quickly exchanged her clothes in the empty quarters. She was none too gentle as she yanked the pearled hair net off. It would do no good to wear a dress like this but keep her jewels on. Bellas fingers stilled on the golden cross on her chest. She would not take it off. It was the last thing that her mother had ever given her. Luckily it was quite plain so it didn't draw the eye too much. Rome was a pit of heat so Bella bypassed the cloaks and rushed as fast as she could without looking suspiciously.

The heavens must have been smiling down upon her as she had run into no one as she jogged to the gate of their home and slipped through unnoticed. She had hidden behind a maid who was carrying bread. The guard at the gate paid no attention to her, choosing instead to flirt with the young maiden. Their new home was right in the middle of town. In the distance, Bella could see the dome of the Vatican standing proudly. Bella glanced backwards to ensure that no one was following her until her home was out of view. She felt like congratulating herself. If she knew it was going to be that easy she would have done it months ago.

The streets were packed with people of all class and distinction. Colours and smells clashed and Bella didn't know which way to look. There were so many sights to be taken in and savoured. She lost track of time as she wandered around the fair city, stopping a few times to really take something in. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she had been trying to. A loud voice jolted her from her happy musings. "ISABELLA!" Bella jerked around at the sound of her name. Rodrick, now her personal guard stood at the other end of the street barging his way towards her. She did not have to think as she picked up her skirts and made a run for it.

She was not prepared to go back just yet. She had a feeling she never would be. But she would try and garner as much time as she could. Bella zigged and zagged through the dense crowds. Turning down small roads and back into crowds again in hope of losing Rodrick. It must have been her imagination but she swore she could hear his pounding footsteps right behind her but every time she glanced back he was nowhere in sight. She only stopped when she did not have any more breath and could run no further.

Once she had composed herself, she took a look at her surroundings. She was in a market type place. One where a lot of well off people were shopping. Bella thought it was ironic that her dress now made her stand out instead of blending into the background. Bella took a wander around the stalls, eyeing their merchandise. It ranged widely. Some sold rich fabrics and others sold trinkets and spices. Bella stopped a few stalls down from a blonde girl around her age. She was downright stunning and her nearly white blonde hair made her stand out from the average italian colouring. It was the sad face she bore that had originally caught her attention.

The stall owner was ranting at the girl and Bella felt her temper rise as much as the girls face saddened more. The girl was obviously a lady and Bella wondered why the stall owner had the gall to holler at her. Her temper snapped as the woman behind the merchandise she was selling said rather loudly "dirty Spanish scum." Now she understood. Just because she understood however did not stop her temper from breaking her resolve of staying hidden.

Two men, one in a clerical dress and one dressed in the normal tunic and trousers for a well of family, started towards the girl but Bella was faster. Bella pushed her way past the priestly man and came to a halt in front of the stall owner. Bella was shaking in her rage. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned towards her with a confused expression. "It is those persons like thee who give Italians a bad reputation. I did not hear anyone ask for your bigoted opinion. A trader should not conduct themselves as such." Bella took the money on the stand that the lady next to her had sought to pay with and shoved it into the woman's chest.

"If I were thee, I would listen intently. Take the money. And rejoice in the fact that even a 'dirty Spanish scum" as you so unjustly called, would even ponder about spending their money on your...Truthfully poor merchandise." Bella wanted to chuckle at the woman's face as she opened and closed her mouth. Searching to say something back. She looked at her left and smiled at the girl. Now that she was up close she could tell the girl was a year or two younger than her. Her beauty continued to be dazzling.

"Thank you. You are brave to intervene as such, being a maid. Especially for someone you do not know. I thank you all the same." Bellas eyebrows drew together in bewilderment at the blonde girls words. Maid? Bella glanced down upon herself and saw her dress. Bella whispered a quiet "Oh". She chuckled. In her haste and anger, she had forgotten how she was dressed. She supposed she made a funny sight. A maid yelling at a trader.

"ISABELLA! YOU ARE IN MUCH TROUBLE" Bella spun around at the angry voice of Rodrick. The clergyman and the other man stood in her way. Right behind Bella and the blonde girl. She had no clue how long they had been there. Bella paid them no mind as she peeked around them to find Rodrick, red in the face and heading straight for her. Bella jerked back behind the man of the church and scooped up her skirts. "Oh, flying monkey fuck!"

Bella dashed to the right and dodged the hand of the man with the lighter hair. "Wait, maid!" The clergyman shouted after her. Bella didn't answer as she ran for all she was worth.

**At the Borgias home.**

The Borgia family sat around idly in their garden. The day had become a relaxed one and none of the family members had anything urgent to do until later that evening. Vanozza sat at the small table playing cards with her youngest son Joffre while the rest of her children talked amongst themselves. Cardinal Rodrigo coughed loudly and Vanozza placed her cards down on the table as the rest of the family turned towards their father.

"We will be attending an evening meal at Cardinals De Lucas home tonight. I want every one of you on your best graces. Lord Cigno will also be attending. He will be bringing his elusive daughter along with him." Rodrigo fiddled with a grape before plopping the juicy fruit into his mouth.

"Why haven't we met her yet father? The Cignos have been in Rome for over half a year and we have met Lord Alphredo and his son Stefan." Lucrezia asked her father. She had pondered it many times. Lucrezia did not know many girls around her age and even less wish to be associated with a Borgia. Juan bent over to Cesare and whispered in his ear but everyone at the table heard him clearly.

"Perhaps it is the case that she resembles a dog. All the old family's of Italy are infested with inbreeded-ness. Tis the only reason I can think of to hide your daughter away for." Cesare chuckled slightly before he stopped all together. Rodrigo was sending them a glare that could melt brick. Juan coughed slightly as he re-settled himself on his chair.

Rodrigo slowly turned back to his smiling daughter. "He is just protective of her I am sure. No remarks like that tonight, as Juan so politely stated the Cignos are indeed an old family. It would be wholly unwise to earn their discord. No, the Cignos are best kept as a dear and close Allie. Now tell me more about this maid that defended your honour at the market this day." Lucrezias face brightened considerably while she went into a vivid account of what had taken place. Even Rodrigos face had reddened as Lucrezia told him what the girl had said before running off. He had never heard of the term 'flying monkey fuck' , let alone someone so brazen enough to use it in a public and respectable area.

"I would like to find her father." Lucrezia eyes twinkled merrily at Rodrigo and his resolve weakened a little. Despite the fact that trying to find one maid in the whole of Rome was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Cesare leant over and patted his sisters shoulder, grinning at her.

"I shall personally find the maid dear sister and hire her for you. As a personal chambermaid" Lucrezia fiddled with her necklace as her eyebrows drew together, looking quizzical at Cesare.

"You would do that Cesare? Why?" Cesare leant back in his chair, still smiling indulgently. He reached down and smoothed out his clerical uniform. He was about to answer only to be cut off by a smirking Juan.

"So she may keep company with you Lucrezia." Juan bent towards his brothers ear and this time thankfully managed to whisper low enough for Cesares ears only.

"And to keep company with me...in my private chambers." Cesare smacked his brother on the arm as the two laughed good naturedly. Cesare turned his torso towards his brother, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"That is if the fair maid does not find herself in my chambers first brother."

I hope you like the first chapter! Next one will be the dinner at Cardinal De Lucas home. That should be interesting! I also purpousfully made Bellas family over protective. I think with her desire to be more free and to experiance things, it would only draw her into the type of freedom the Borgias offer. Let me know if you think i should carry this on or if i should just drop it now. Please Favourite, Review and Follow.

**IMPORTANT-** I am unsure of who Bella is going to end up with. Personally at the moment i am leaning towards Juan. I think it would be extremely fun to write. So if you review, please say who you want Bella to end up with. Even if it is both of them. Fairwell :)


End file.
